Saddles of the general type referred to are well known and, particularly when of the low pommel configuration characterizing the so-called English saddle, have long been accepted as the saddle of choice for competitive dressage and jumping as well as for pleasure and trail riding, in many parts of the world. Though such saddles vary widely as to specific form and details of construction, those disclosed in the following patents are representative:
British No. 1,945 of 1905 PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 567,278, Martin PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 909,385, Fachiri PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,440, Walker PA2 U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,739, Stubben
Such saddles are intended to provide a secure seat for the rider, with the rider's legs occupying generally the same positions, relative to the horse, at all times during a particular type (e.g., dressage or jumping) of riding conditions, and also to provide the rider with good opportunity to apply directive "aids" to the horse via leg contact. To improve comfort of the rider and to assist in maintaining the rider's legs in proper position, such saddles have been provided with built-up frontal portions, on either the flap or an additional panel underlying the flap, the built-up portions constituting "knee rolls", and prior art workers have also endeavored to make the flaps of such shape and extent as to assure that a portion of the flap will always be engaged by the rider's leg. Though such saddles heretofore available have achieved wide acceptance, two problems and encountered in the trade, the first because the size and proportions of riders vary widely, the second because of the different requirements posed by, e.g., use of the saddle for jumping and use for dressage. The first problem centers on the fact that the position of the flaps relative to the seat structure, while perfect for one rider, may be quite inappropriate for a rider of different size and proportions or a rider preferring a different stirrup length. The second problem arises because of the fact that the flaps should be in a distinctly different position, relative to the seat structure, for jumping than when the saddle is to be used for dressage.
Prior art workers have attempted to respond to these problems by designing an "all purpose" saddle, useful both for dressage and jumping as well as for pleasure and trail riding. Unfortunately, such efforts have resulted in saddles which are not really optimum for any specific purpose. Accordingly, there has been a continuing need for improvement.